x_men_movies_canonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenuichio Harada / Silver Samurai
''Silver Samurai '' The Silver Samurai ' Kenuichio Harada / The Silver Samurai is a mutant who can teleport and generate a tachyon field which enables him to cut through everything with his sword, except adamantium. He also possesses a limited healing factor. Biography 'Early Life' Kenuichio Harada was born in 1971 and is the illegitimate son of Shingen Yashida. He possesses the ability to charge his weapon ( most notably his katana) with mutant energy ( also described as a tachyon field) which helps him cut through everything, except adamantium. He is a combat expert and assassin and wears a silver traditional samurai armor ( hence his name). Unknowingly to his father, he was the head of HYDRA until the clash of Master Mold with The X Men above the city of Tokyo after which the criminal organization was weakened and Kenuichio lost the right to rule although he wasn't killed like other former leaders as he was also part of the feared Shingen clan which is even above the Yakuza. Kenuichio first discovered his mutation during sparring with the katana when he accidentally generated electricity through his sword due to his intense motion. Shortly after that and after becoming a powerful and feared assassin, he would recruit Yuriko Oyama as his student as he also saw she was different due to her mutant abilities and taught her Bushido. It may be that Kenuichio initially choose the alliance with HYDRA because of his cousin's death to keep register of mutants as well as putting a revenge plan in motion. 'Head of HYDRA '(X-Men: The Official Game) As HYDRA had no headquarters in the Far East, its supreme leaders thought of using Kenuichio as a representative though the organization would soon have a clash after Yuriko, Kenuichio's student, was captured by William Stryker, another head of HYDRA from the U.S. though fearing he would lose his position as a ruler, Kenuichio would ignore the action. After Yuriko escaped HYDRA and returned to the Dojo reporting that she has not scavenged any Cerebro parts nor taken control of The Master Mold, Kenuichio would forgive Yuriko though he would order her to kill Wolverine after he infiltrated the castle. 'Defeat and dishonor' After Wolverine defeats Deathstryke, he finds Silver Samurai and the latter tells him that if he defeats him in battle, he will tell everything about Master Mold and how could it be stopped. When Wolverine defeats him, Kenuichio tells him everything including that he is also a mutant and that the activation of Master Mold was a mistake. After being defeated and HYDRA weakened, Kenuichio retreats and returns to his life as a bodyguard for the Shingen clan and assassin. The aftermath is unknown. 'Relationships, abilities & trivia' #Shingen Yashida - Father and mentor. #Shin Harada - Cousin. #Mariko Yashida - Half-sister. #Yuriko Oyama / Lady Deathstrike - Pupil and possible lover. #James 'Logan' Howlett / Wolverine - Enemy. 'Abilities' *'''''Teleportation ( teleportation ring through HYDRA technology; although it could be a natural teleportation ability enhanced by the special device) *''Tachyon field generation'' ( a form of weapon adaptation to the environment) ''' *Limited healing factor' *Electricity generation'' ( side effect of the tachyon field due to extreme motion) 'Trivia' - Category:X-Men: The Official Game Characters Category:The Wolverine Characters Category:Mutants Category:Humans